Unauthorized movement of energy constitutes an increasingly common challenge for enterprises and utilities. By way of example, consider a scenario wherein a user charges his or her car battery in an office parking lot (using the free charging facility provided by the office). Here, the car battery is used for storing energy. Subsequently, the user drives the car home in the evening, and the user then connects the car battery to the user's home network, using a feed-in tariff. Here, the car battery is used as a power source to a smart grid network. Additionally, it is possible that the user's home network and the user's office network are on different grids. In such a scenario, there may be an unauthorized movement of power from one network (the office network) into another network (the home network).